Contestshiping: May & Drew
by june-li
Summary: May ahora viaja en la región de Jholto pero no conoce bien la región y se metera en muchos problemas y alguien tendra que velar por ella y mas cuando se va su hermano y la deja al cuidado de cierto chico peliverde, ahora los dos tendran que viajar juntos.
1. Separación y Engaños

Bueno la verdad esque soy nueva en el área de pokemon pero me encanta el contestshiping seee!!! viva may&drew...bueno espero al menos unos cuantos review...

* * *

****

**Separación y engaños**  
**Cap 1**

Después de que may se separa del grupo de Ash y decidiera viajar sola paso esto::

May estaba caminando caminando y pensando en lo que deberia hacer respecto as u hermano ya q el pobre se moria de hambre ya q ya no habia un Bruck que los alimentara y ella se sentia culpable ya q pensaba que era su culpa ...y qno debia condenar asu hermano morir de hambre asi q tendría q mandarlo de regreso a casa..

May: Oye Max quiero hablar contigo de una cosa

Max: Dime

May : Escuchame ya se q te mueres de hambre y piensa q no pasarias x esto sio tuvieras q acompañarme

Max: jajajaja de q hablas May si no me muero de hambre ...arggggggggg...empieza a salir un ruido de su estomango ..de hambre

May : ' y eso q fue max...escuchame no es necesario q me acompañes , yo no se cocinar platos super deliciosos como los de Bruck y ahora el ya no esta aquí y y y TODO ES MI CULPA!!!!!!!! BUUUUUUUU

Max: no exageres las cosas May no es para tanto y ademas yo quiero seguir viajando

May: pero xq si yo solo voy a concursos pokemon y eso no es lo q tu quieres :

Max: tienes razon pero asi puedo ver mas y mas pokemon

May: Max no me hagas decir las cosas dos veces TE VAS A CASA Y PUNTO

Max: esta bien esta bien ..q quieres q llegue a casa diciendo ...Hola mamà regrese a casa xq May no tenia nada q darme de comer ya q ahora q no esta Bruck ya no tenemos q comer ..

Dime eso es lo q queres q diga

May: CLARO Q NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: entonces

May: Pues….q simplemente regersases a casa y le digas a mamà q ya no puedes viajar conmigo q es demasiada responsabilidad para mi y q si a las justas puedo con mi estomago mucho menos podre con dos estomagos ...solo eso dile

Max: pues NOOOOOOOOOO MAY NO ME IRÉ A CASA !!!!!!!!!!

May: quieras o no te iràs

Max: sta bien me irè ...pero NO CASA ME ESCAPARE ANDARE PORAHI SIN RUMBO Y TODO SERA X TU CULPA ----y luego vemos a un Max corriendo sin rumbo alguno..

May: NO MAXXXXXXXXXX (y a continuación se va corriendo tras èl)

MAX: demonios olvide q May coore mas q yo ...solo mejr sera esconderme ---y se mete entre algunos arbustos..

May: (la pobre esta muriéndose de miedo de q le pasara algo a su hermanito ya q habian pasado como tres horas) Diablos no debi decirle eso a max ahora no se donde esta ..buuu empieza a llorar ...diablos max siempre fuiste un tonto ----y se levanta para seguir buscándolo y caminaba y caminaba y ella no sabia que cerca de donde ella estaba habia un barranco -----NO diabloa ya oscurecio y no se donde esta Max ----y ella habia pisado una ramita y empezo a resbalaarse----AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO no quiero morir ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La pobre habia caido en unos arbustos solo se habia dado un golpe ligero en la cabeza pero igual se demayo y quedo inconsciente ...

Al día siguiente:

Un señor ya de edad caminaba por ahí su nombre era Samuel

Samuel: que es eso ---y se acerco mas-----dioa mìo una chika y tiene sangre en la cabeza!!!! No se si llevarla y curarla ...total yo no gano nada y luego Samuel se percato de q tenia pokemon ---Bien ya encontre mi pago ---luego la carga y se la lleva a su choza ...luego de dos horas May esta despertando.

May: uhm...ah..ya empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco y vio a un hombre viejito

Samuel: veo q ya despertaste y dime como te sientes

May: Gracias ya me siento mejor ..  
Samuel: Te caiste del barranco verdad??

May: si ...esq estaba caminando de noche buscando a MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Samuel: Max?? Quien es Max??

May: Max mi hermano...ya recuerdo lo estaba buscando...demonios y a paso un dìa donde habra dormido

Samuel : Uhm... ya veo conq eso fue lo que paso pues ...yo te ayudare a buscarlo...

May: En serio gracias

Samuel: Pero yo ire solo...xq tu necesitas descansar ññ

May: Si tienes razon en estas condiciones solo seria un estorbo para ti ..si a las justas me puedo parar buuu

Samuel: Bueno pues no se diga mas ...saldre ahora mismo a buscar a tu pequeño hermano

May. Gracias

Samuel pero tu descansa

May : si

Mientras tanto veamos lo q pasa con cierto personaje peliverde que estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol ::

Peliverde:: Uhm... q bien se siente dormir a luz del Sol ahhh siiiiii x fin puedo descansar sin ningun fastidio y sin ninguna fans q me persigua ... Pero de repente escucha unos ruidos de abajo y se levanta un poco para ver q es lo q pasaba ...y pude divisar la figua de un anciano acercándose...

Peliverde: buu serta mejor q lo ignore

Anciano: jajajaj esto es mas facil de lo q creì ...esa tonta niña ni siquiera sabra q fue lo q le paso a ella y a sus pokemon muajajjaaja...

Peliverde: Que diablos dice ese anciano...x lo q entiendo va a hacerle algo malo a una chica y a sus pokemon

Anciano: Ahora solo tendra q buscar esas vallas q hacen perder la memoria de los últimos dìas y asi ella se olvidara de mi y yo podre vender sus pokemon jjajajjaja esto es muy facil ...y esa tonta niña se creyo todo el cuento de q iba a buscar a sus hermano y encima viene solo jajaja este es un trabajo regaladisisisisisimo y ahora irè verla de nuevo y le dirè q no encontre a su hermano y le dare de comer las vallas muajajajja pero ahora a buscar las vallas y después el anciano se va

...ya se imaginaran quien era el anciano ...pues si era ese mentiroso de Samuel...

...y tmb ya habran captado quien es el bom bom peliverde ...pues si es nada menos q nuestro querido Drew ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!...bueno ahora q ya aclare eso los pondre x sus nombres correspondientes...

Drew: dablos tan bien q estaba pasando mi día y ahora viene un viejo sádico tratando de engañar a una chika ...demonios NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO q se las arregle ella sola ...fue su problema por comfiar en un desconocido (y le arregla su mechón de pelo como en el anime)...y luego drew se baja del árbol y se queda pensando en seguir al viejo y hacer lo correcto o irse como si nada ..

Drew: uhm...DEMONIOS MALDITO SENTIDO DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y se va corriendo tras el anciano

Samuel: Demonios donde estaran esas malditas vallas

Después de una hora y media :

Samuel: DEMONIOS SI NO ENCUENTRO ESAS MALDITAS VALLAS MIS PLANES NO VAN A FUNCIONAR ..

Drew: buuuuuuuuuuuuu demonios xq tuve q seguirlo ya estoy cansado no podria simplemente atavarlo y obligarlo a decirm donde esta la chika ...pero no creo q confiese...ya lo tengo ----y drew va a buscar las vallas y las encuentra facilmentey piensa ...demonios tan tonto es esete desgraciado q no pudo encontrar algo tan tan tan a vista ¡!!!!!!!!!!! Y luego se las tira encima al anciano

Samuel: BUUU ya me estoy cansand Dios ayudame ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y a continuación vemos a samuel con las mano levantadas al cielo y le caen las vallas tiro drew

Samuel::AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIOS GRACIAS ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! Y SE VA CORRIENDO A su cas par darselas a may

Drew :: ' Dios q hombre tan tonto ...ya debería saber q los milagros no existen...y luego se va corriendo tras el anciano!!!

Después de correr un poco llegan a la casa del anciano ::

Anciano: Pequeña MAY ya llegue ..y mira lo q traje ijijijii

Pero cuando entro no habia nadies

Samuel: 00 q es esto ...pero si aquí no hay nadies NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SE ESCAPO...

Cerca de allì :

Drew: Demonios no puedo creerlo ...me perdí y ahora q harè...y ademas me muero de sed ..bu quiero agua

Camina un poco y ve un pequño lago con muchas rocas q se podian usar de asientos..

Drew:: Que bien agua ...y va a beber agua entonces ...mientras se acerca ve a alguien se acerca mas y ve a una persona muy conocia por èl ...no puede ser ella ..

May: A q bien me siento ahora... dormir un poco me hizo bien ...ahora si a buscar a Max

Drew: No puede ser ..dice q busca a Max ...su hermano ...entonces ...ell..ella es la chi..chika en problemas ----y sin querer pisa una rama en el piso y hace ruido...

May: que fue eso ...y voltea y se queda boca abierta...ya q en su delante tenía a alguien q la observaba fijamente ...y q ella conocía y que habia estado pensando en encontrar en su viaje desde q llego a Jholto...

Reencuentro Cap 2

Drew: Demonios que le digo me esta mirando..

May: se para y va corriendo hacia a Drew gritando su nombre toda contenta

Drew : nuuuu!!! y yo que trataba de no pensar en ella

May : DREW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero entonces se empezó a sentir débil y no pudo mantenerse en pie y estaba punto de caerse cuando entonces siente que alguien la sostiene en sus brazos..

Drew: May q te pasa May despierta ...demonios y ahora q hago...¿? ya se la cabaña del viejo...pero no se donde está... bueno supongo que debe estar cerca...y alza a May en sus brazos y la lleva cargada..

May: que empezaba despertarse un poco ...uhm... Drew q me paso

Drew: paso que te caíste cuando venias corriendo hacia mí riendo y gritando mi nombre

May: 0//0 esque estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien conocido...porque desde que llegue aquí no eh podido hacer amigos buuu TT

Drew: Eso es raro en ti

May: 0//0 porque lo dices??

Drew: 0//0 no ..jejeje...por nada y por cierto dime por donde es la cabaña del viejo

May: A pues es volteando el siguiente árbol de ahí ...¿? espera Drew ...como sabes que me estoy quedando en una cabaña y con Samuel

Drew: Así que así se llama

May¿Samuel?

Drew: Sip………lo q pasa esque escuche cuando el anciano ese estaba hablando solo y pude escuchar unas cosas que iba a hacer

May: Pues dime

Drew: Mejor descansa ...cuando llegemos te lo contaré

May: si ...y se recostó en el pecho de Drew a descansar 0//0...que bien se siente estar así con él

Drew: Dijiste algo??

May: NOOOO ..no dije nada...Diablos May en que piensas ..debes concentrarte en encontrar a tu hermano.

Después de un rato llegaron a la cabaña :

Drew: aquí es ¿?

May: sip ...y ...y...y ...Drew ya puedes bajarme ya me siento mejor

Drew: eh..?? a sisisisi – y la baja

May: Samuel ya regresé

Y abre la puerta de la cabaña y se encuentra a un Samuel muy enojado

Samuel: a donde demonios te fuiste !!!!!!!!!

May: pero que te pasa ...solo salí a beber un poco de agua...y...y...se puede saber porque me estas gritando !!!!

Samuel: a ..este...no por nada esque estaba preocupado jijiiji nn

May: Bueno discúlpame por haberte respondido así

Samuel: Ya no importa

Drew: Así que su nombre es Samuel

Samuel: y tu quien eres??

Drew: Mi nombre es Drew y soy un coordinador pokemon

Samuel: Mucho gusto...así que eres un coordinador y dime q clase de pokémon usas

Drew: No tengo preferencias en ningún tipo

Samuel: y podrías mostrarme tus pokémon...esque este pobre viejo no todos los días tiene la oportunidad de ver grandiosos pokemon

Drew: jajjaja y para que quieres que te los muestre para que trates de robármelos ..y si tienes razón seguro no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de robar pokémon

Samuel: eh?...no te entiendo

Drew: no te hagas el tonto te escuche lo que murmurabas en el bosque

May: que diablos estas diciendo Drew!!!!!

Drew: May este anciano te a estado engañando te mintió diciéndote que buscaría a tu hermano y en realidad trataba de robarte tus pokemon

May: Samuel es eso cierto??

Samuel: Claro que no pequeña May como crees que yo te engañaría

Drew: eres un mentiroso ¡!!!!!!

Samuel: no le creas May ...

Drew: May tu decides a quien creerle ...a mí (y con diciendo él ya es mucho no lo creen) o a él que acabas de conocer

May: Demonios Drew porque me pones en esta situación

Drew: 0.0

Samuel: pequeña may como crees que yo un anciano te engañar

May: uhm..

Drew: bueno yo ya cumplí con decirte lo que sabía ..así que ya me voy – y habré la puerta cuando..

May: espera Drew!! No te vallas……..yo…yo te creo a ti

Samuel: pero May – y la agarra del brazo

May: suéltame Samuel no te creo nada de lo que me dices...puede que a veces Drew sea engreído y que a veces se burle de mí pero de una cosa si estoy segura...

Drew: ..de que???

May: de que no eres un mentiroso y de que eres una buena persona nn

Drew:0//0

Samuel: niña tonta!!! Ve ratata usa embestida con el mocoso !!!!!

Drew: ve roselia usa rallo solar ¡!!!!!!

Samuel: NOOOO – y sale volando con su ratata al puro estilo equipo rocket jejeje

Drew: regresa roselia – y después se dirige a la puerta

May: a donde vas Drew?

Drew: pues ya te ayude ...así que ahora me retiro

May: espera Drew...no te vallas

Drew: eh.. 0//0

May: ayúdame a buscar a mi hermano….tú seguro conoces mejor esta zona y yo no conozco mucho y no se donde está mi hermano y estoy muy preocupada por Maxx buuu TT

Drew: May si tu hermano esta perdido …deberías darte prisa en buscarlo y no sentarte a llorar como una perdedora

May: pero Drew...

Drew: Vamos May tenemos q encontrar a Maxx antes de que oscurezca

May: Si nn

En otro lugar:

Maxx: Gracias enfermera Joy por dejarme pasar la noche en el centro pokemon

Joy: De nada Maxx que te valla bien

Maxx: Si gracias...Adiós

Joy: hasta la vista

Maxx: bien ahora si a empezar mi viaje pokémon solo, aunque extraño mucho a mi hermana...me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora ¿?...bueno eso ya es pasado lo mejor será salir de esta ciudad seguro May no tardará en llegar y no quiero regresar con ella...

Cerca de allí:

May: Drew y si no encontramos a Maxx ...que le diré a mis padres ...él era mi responsabilidad

Drew: No may te equivocas ...seguro que Maxx huyo por esa razón porque se dio cuenta de que para tí llevarlo en tu viaje era mucha responsabilidad...y te equivocas May él no es tu responsabilidad ...él es tu hermano y no debes cuidarlo por miedo a tus padres debes hacerlo por voluntad propia porque es tu hermano menor y debes quererlo sobretodo tratar de comprenderlo

May: si tienes razón ...siempre eh tratado a Maxx como un débil hermano y creo que eso era lo que no le gustaba a Maxx

Drew: Exacto

May: gracias Drew

Drew: de nada …0//0 además esas cosas las tienes que aprender tu misma y no esperar a que otros te ayuden

May: WAUUU...Drew no sabía que fueras tan bueno dando consejos al parecer sabes mucho sobre hermanos...

Drew:0//0

May: dime Drew tu tienes alguna hermana o hermano

Drew: Pues...

May: SIIII dime te escucho

Drew: Pues...

May: siiiiii 00

Drew: Pues……eso es algo que no tengo porque contarte

May: BUUU TT que malo

Drew: algún día te lo diré

Después de unas horas:

May: uhm...estoy muy cansada ya no puedo más

Drew: ya llegamos a la ciudad será mejor que vallamos a comer algo y después seguiremos con la búsqueda..

May: NOOO...nada de descansar ...seguiré buscando a Maxx hasta que no pueda más

Drew: TONTA!!!!!

May: no me llames así …LO HAGO POR MI HERMANO

Drew: TONTA!!!!!!!!! Te dije que te acompañaría a buscar a tu hermano pero así como estas terminaré por buscarlo yo solo

May: Drew...

Drew: será mejor que descansemos y comamos para tener mas fuerzas

May: PERO !!!!!! – no pudo seguir porque Drew la agarro del brazo y la empezó a jalar mientras caminaba rumbo a la ciudad

May: que haces ... SUÉLTAME !!!!!!!

Drew: no hasta que descanses un poco

May: SUÉLTAME – y empieza forcejear con Drew..

Drew: Demonios May por que eres tan terca...bueno tu misma no me das otra opción – y alza a May ...y se la lleva en su hombro

May: QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDOME BÁJAME !!!!!!

Drew: Ya cállate !!

May: no me calles

Drew: May tranquilizate

May:0//0

Drew: May tienes que entender que tienes que descansar un poco

May: hay...que mas da...esta bien pero bájame siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Drew: Nop

May: porque si ya te dije que si voy a descansar

Drew: Pues no se porque no me trago ese cuentito tuyo

May: bueno ya que

Después de un rato:

Drew: bien ya llegamos

May: ya era hora ...ahora si bájame

Drew: esta bien – y la baja

May: ahora si a comer – y se va corriendo a un restaurante de fideos

Drew++ y así decía que no tenía hambre – y va corriendo tras ella cuando..

Drew: Pero si es ...Maxx – Cerca de donde estaba Drew estaba Maxx caminando tranquilamente...

Mientras que May:

May: SIIIIII YUPIIII comida ...FIDEOS !!!!!! wiiiiiiiiiiii

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo¿Maxx se reconciliara con su hermana¿Podrá May encontrar a su hermano¿Qué hará Drew con los dos hermanos peleones¿Podrá May guardarle un plato de fideos a Drew? Y sobretodo¿Podrá Drew pagar todo lo que se comió? jajajajaja

Las palabras claves del próximo capitulo serán:

Despedida

Reconciliación


	2. Reencuentro

Bueno aqui esta el otro cap..rapido no?

* * *

**Reencuentro **

**Cap 2**

Drew: Demonios que le digo me esta mirando..

May: se para y va corriendo hacia a Drew gritando su nombre toda contenta

Drew : nuuuu!!! y yo que trataba de no pensar en ella

May : DREW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero entonces se empezó a sentir débil y no pudo mantenerse en pie y estaba punto de caerse cuando entonces siente que alguien la sostiene en sus brazos..

Drew: May q te pasa May despierta ...demonios y ahora q hago...¿? ya se la cabaña del viejo...pero no se donde está... bueno supongo que debe estar cerca...y alza a May en sus brazos y la lleva cargada..

May: que empezaba despertarse un poco ...uhm... Drew q me paso

Drew: paso que te caíste cuando venias corriendo hacia mí riendo y gritando mi nombre

May: 0//0 esque estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien conocido...porque desde que llegue aquí no eh podido hacer amigos buuu TT

Drew: Eso es raro en ti

May: 0//0 porque lo dices??

Drew: 0//0 no ..jejeje...por nada y por cierto dime por donde es la cabaña del viejo

May: A pues es volteando el siguiente árbol de ahí ...¿? espera Drew ...como sabes que me estoy quedando en una cabaña y con Samuel

Drew: Así que así se llama

May¿Samuel?

Drew: Sip………lo q pasa esque escuche cuando el anciano ese estaba hablando solo y pude escuchar unas cosas que iba a hacer

May: Pues dime

Drew: Mejor descansa ...cuando llegemos te lo contaré

May: si ...y se recostó en el pecho de Drew a descansar 0//0...que bien se siente estar así con él

Drew: Dijiste algo??

May: NOOOO ..no dije nada...Diablos May en que piensas ..debes concentrarte en encontrar a tu hermano.

Después de un rato llegaron a la cabaña :

Drew: aquí es ¿?

May: sip ...y ...y...y ...Drew ya puedes bajarme ya me siento mejor

Drew: eh..?? a sisisisi – y la baja

May: Samuel ya regresé

Y abre la puerta de la cabaña y se encuentra a un Samuel muy enojado

Samuel: a donde demonios te fuiste !!!!!!!!!

May: pero que te pasa ...solo salí a beber un poco de agua...y...y...se puede saber porque me estas gritando !!!!

Samuel: a ..este...no por nada esque estaba preocupado jijiiji nn

May: Bueno discúlpame por haberte respondido así

Samuel: Ya no importa

Drew: Así que su nombre es Samuel

Samuel: y tu quien eres??

Drew: Mi nombre es Drew y soy un coordinador pokemon

Samuel: Mucho gusto...así que eres un coordinador y dime q clase de pokémon usas

Drew: No tengo preferencias en ningún tipo

Samuel: y podrías mostrarme tus pokémon...esque este pobre viejo no todos los días tiene la oportunidad de ver grandiosos pokemon

Drew: jajjaja y para que quieres que te los muestre para que trates de robármelos ..y si tienes razón seguro no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de robar pokémon

Samuel: eh?...no te entiendo

Drew: no te hagas el tonto te escuche lo que murmurabas en el bosque

May: que diablos estas diciendo Drew!!!!!

Drew: May este anciano te a estado engañando te mintió diciéndote que buscaría a tu hermano y en realidad trataba de robarte tus pokemon

May: Samuel es eso cierto??

Samuel: Claro que no pequeña May como crees que yo te engañaría

Drew: eres un mentiroso ¡!!!!!!

Samuel: no le creas May ...

Drew: May tu decides a quien creerle ...a mí (y con diciendo él ya es mucho no lo creen) o a él que acabas de conocer

May: Demonios Drew porque me pones en esta situación

Drew: 0.0

Samuel: pequeña may como crees que yo un anciano te engañar

May: uhm..

Drew: bueno yo ya cumplí con decirte lo que sabía ..así que ya me voy – y habré la puerta cuando..

May: espera Drew!! No te vallas……..yo…yo te creo a ti

Samuel: pero May – y la agarra del brazo

May: suéltame Samuel no te creo nada de lo que me dices...puede que a veces Drew sea engreído y que a veces se burle de mí pero de una cosa si estoy segura...

Drew: ..de que???

May: de que no eres un mentiroso y de que eres una buena persona nn

Drew:0//0

Samuel: niña tonta!!! Ve ratata usa embestida con el mocoso !!!!!

Drew: ve roselia usa rallo solar ¡!!!!!!

Samuel: NOOOO – y sale volando con su ratata al puro estilo equipo rocket jejeje

Drew: regresa roselia – y después se dirige a la puerta

May: a donde vas Drew?

Drew: pues ya te ayude ...así que ahora me retiro

May: espera Drew...no te vallas

Drew: eh.. 0//0

May: ayúdame a buscar a mi hermano….tú seguro conoces mejor esta zona y yo no conozco mucho y no se donde está mi hermano y estoy muy preocupada por Maxx buuu TT

Drew: May si tu hermano esta perdido …deberías darte prisa en buscarlo y no sentarte a llorar como una perdedora

May: pero Drew...

Drew: Vamos May tenemos q encontrar a Maxx antes de que oscurezca

May: Si nn

En otro lugar:

Maxx: Gracias enfermera Joy por dejarme pasar la noche en el centro pokemon

Joy: De nada Maxx que te valla bien

Maxx: Si gracias...Adiós

Joy: hasta la vista

Maxx: bien ahora si a empezar mi viaje pokémon solo, aunque extraño mucho a mi hermana...me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora ¿?...bueno eso ya es pasado lo mejor será salir de esta ciudad seguro May no tardará en llegar y no quiero regresar con ella...

Cerca de allí:

May: Drew y si no encontramos a Maxx ...que le diré a mis padres ...él era mi responsabilidad

Drew: No may te equivocas ...seguro que Maxx huyo por esa razón porque se dio cuenta de que para tí llevarlo en tu viaje era mucha responsabilidad...y te equivocas May él no es tu responsabilidad ...él es tu hermano y no debes cuidarlo por miedo a tus padres debes hacerlo por voluntad propia porque es tu hermano menor y debes quererlo sobretodo tratar de comprenderlo

May: si tienes razón ...siempre eh tratado a Maxx como un débil hermano y creo que eso era lo que no le gustaba a Maxx

Drew: Exacto

May: gracias Drew

Drew: de nada …0//0 además esas cosas las tienes que aprender tu misma y no esperar a que otros te ayuden

May: WAUUU...Drew no sabía que fueras tan bueno dando consejos al parecer sabes mucho sobre hermanos...

Drew:0//0

May: dime Drew tu tienes alguna hermana o hermano

Drew: Pues...

May: SIIII dime te escucho

Drew: Pues...

May: siiiiii 00

Drew: Pues……eso es algo que no tengo porque contarte

May: BUUU TT que malo

Drew: algún día te lo diré

Después de unas horas:

May: uhm...estoy muy cansada ya no puedo más

Drew: ya llegamos a la ciudad será mejor que vallamos a comer algo y después seguiremos con la búsqueda..

May: NOOO...nada de descansar ...seguiré buscando a Maxx hasta que no pueda más

Drew: TONTA!!!!!

May: no me llames así …LO HAGO POR MI HERMANO

Drew: TONTA!!!!!!!!! Te dije que te acompañaría a buscar a tu hermano pero así como estas terminaré por buscarlo yo solo

May: Drew...

Drew: será mejor que descansemos y comamos para tener mas fuerzas

May: PERO !!!!!! – no pudo seguir porque Drew la agarro del brazo y la empezó a jalar mientras caminaba rumbo a la ciudad

May: que haces ... SUÉLTAME !!!!!!!

Drew: no hasta que descanses un poco

May: SUÉLTAME – y empieza forcejear con Drew..

Drew: Demonios May por que eres tan terca...bueno tu misma no me das otra opción – y alza a May ...y se la lleva en su hombro

May: QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDOME BÁJAME !!!!!!

Drew: Ya cállate !!

May: no me calles

Drew: May tranquilizate

May:0//0

Drew: May tienes que entender que tienes que descansar un poco

May: hay...que mas da...esta bien pero bájame siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Drew: Nop

May: porque si ya te dije que si voy a descansar

Drew: Pues no se porque no me trago ese cuentito tuyo

May: bueno ya que

Después de un rato:

Drew: bien ya llegamos

May: ya era hora ...ahora si bájame

Drew: esta bien – y la baja

May: ahora si a comer – y se va corriendo a un restaurante de fideos

Drew++ y así decía que no tenía hambre – y va corriendo tras ella cuando..

Drew: Pero si es ...Maxx – Cerca de donde estaba Drew estaba Maxx caminando tranquilamente...

Mientras que May:

May: SIIIIII YUPIIII comida ...FIDEOS !!!!!! wiiiiiiiiiiii

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo¿Maxx se reconciliara con su hermana¿Podrá May encontrar a su hermano¿Qué hará Drew con los dos hermanos peleones¿Podrá May guardarle un plato de fideos a Drew? Y sobretodo¿Podrá Drew pagar todo lo que se comió? jajajajaja

Las palabras claves del próximo capitulo serán:

Despedida

Reconciliación


	3. Tristemente un hasta pronto

Bueno aqui esta el otro cap...bueno voy a actualizar 4 cap..p' que vena que soy buena oks.

* * *

**Tristemente un hasta pronto**

**Cap. 3**

****

Drew: y ahora que hago ...seguir a may a verla comer o ir a ver a Maxx...ir a ver a Maxx – y se va corriendo hacia la dirección de Max

May: Fideos ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: que fue eso ¿?...parecía la voz de May

Drew: Pues si ...es la voz de May

Max: DREW ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..per…per….pero que haces aquí

Drew: eso no importa ...sabes que May esta desesperada buscándote

Max: (mientras que veía a May comiendo como loca por la ventanita ) pues yo la veo bastante tranquila...+

Drew: jejeje si supieras lo que tuve que hacer para que May pueda descansar

Max: Pues no tengo tiempo para escucharte ...me voy

Drew: (mesiendo su mechón de pelo al estilo anime )si claro jaja ...pues yo tengo tiempo suficiente para contártelo

Max: PERO YO NO!!!!!!!!

Drew: PUES E IMPORTA UN BLEDO!!!!!!!!! ( y se lo lleva arrastrando) hasta que Max empieza a forcejear con él..

Max: Suéltame !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: Dios no cabe duda de que may y tu son hermanos

Max: 00 ...porque lo dices

Drew: Pues te contaré lo que paso...

Después de un rato ya le había contado todo lo que paso a Max :

Drew: y ahora que dices ...

Max: ( que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho ) Pues... la verdad no me imagine que May me buscaría tanto así como para acabar cayéndose por barranco y ser engañada por un anciano y ser rescatada por su rival y terminar enloqueciendo tanto así que no quería descansar y terminar siendo cargada por su rival y amor secreto

Drew: Pues sip tuvo terminar siendo cargada por mí su amor se...se...SU AMOR SECRETO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: asi esque creo que tu le gustas a May...ejejejje

Drew: Ahh con que crees 0//0 ( él pensó que era verdad )

Max: Pues no lo dudo ni tantito jijijiji

Drew:0//0 pues no estamos para esas cosas ahora ...lo importante ahora esque arregles las cosas con May

Max: pero May es una TONTA ¡!!!!

Drew: porque lo dices ¿???

Max: porque ella nunca me comprende ...además yo se que me busca porque en realidad no puede hacer hacer mucho sin mí

Drew: Pues te equivocas !!

Max¿?

Drew: te equivocas ...yo te entiendo ...tengo una hermana mayor que yo por un año...y ella es muy diferente de May ...ella es buena entrenadora igual que yo pero ella es entrenadora y no coordinadora pero cuando empezamos nuestros viajes y tuvimos que separarnos ...ninguno de los dos dijo nada ...ni siquiera un adiós

Max: eso es triste TT...y hace cuanto que no la ves

Drew: Pues...eso es algo que me lo guardo para mí

Max: Oh perdón...no quise molestarte

Drew: bueno vamos a ver a May entonces

Max: si

Mientras que May :

May: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII todo estuvo delicioso ...

Mesero: señorita desea algo más ( asombrado de todo lo que May había comido)

May: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Drew: MAY QUE ES TODO ESTO !!!!!

May: Drew !!!!!!!!! TE JURO QUE NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA MALO CON EL MESERO !!!!!

Drew: de que hablas!!!!

May: 0//0 a no...no..no nada de importancia...y dime donde estabas ¿?

Drew: fui a traer al que te sacaba las lagrimas

Max: Hola May !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

May: 00 MA…MA…..MAXXXXXXXXXXX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERMANITO DONDE ESTABAS TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO……DIME DONDE DORMISTE …..DONDE COMISTE….DE DONDE BIENES….Y SOBRETODO …ESTAS BIEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: tranquilízate May no es para tanto ...me quede en el centro pokémon y ahí cene y dormí ahí y si estoy bien

May: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TT ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: no te preocupes Drew ya me izo ver las cosas con claridad !!!!!

May: Drew??

Max: si el mismo

May: ( valla al parecer Drew tiene mucha experiencia en casos de hermanos que raro me pregunto si él tuvo problemas con su hermana (o) ) Gracias Drew ...te debo mucho 0//0

Drew: de nada 0//0...

May: Por cierto te guarde una plato de fideos ( y empieza buscarlo)

Drew: sisisi ( mientras que veía todos los platos que May se había comido)

May: que raro lo deje por aquí

Max: no te lo habrás comido ya jajajaja

May: cállate Max ..claro que no lo comí le guarde un plato a Drew

Drew: Me guardaste solo uno y tu te comiste como 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,...40,41, y hay diablos ya perdí la cuenta pero MAY te comiste más de cincuenta porque no conté la fila de allá

May: jejeje esque tenía mucha hambre

Drew: si claro...tragona

May:0//0 bueno Max mejor nos vamos

Max: si vamonos

Drew: si yo también me voy

Mesero: ALTO AHÍ JOVEN Y SEÑORITA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: si que pasa

Mesero: aún no a pagado la cuenta

Drew: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

May: a deberás lo siento …esque se me olvido y empezó a sacar su billetera y ...NO MI DINERO NO ESTA ...ME LO ROBARON

Drew: seguro fue ese anciano

May: MI DINERO BUUU TT

Mesero: si ese cuento es del tiempo de la chinita

May y Drew : queeeeeeeeeeeeeee esta diciendo que no nos cree

Mesero: SIIIIIIIIIIIII

May y Drew: Pues no nos queda otra que ...

Mesero: que cosa

May y Drew: que ..que...que ...CORRER ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...(y se llevan arrastrando a Max)

Mesero : Oigan esperen !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paguen la cuenta !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Después de un rato de haber corrido:

Max: No lo puedo creer ...de May me lo esperaba pero de TI Drew ¿?

Drew: jejeje ' esque lo que pasa esque no pensé que May comiera tanto ...

May:0//0 perdón ..

Drew: pues...no NO acepto tus disculpas

May: ja para lo que me importa que aceptes mis disculpas ...presumido

Drew: tragona !!!

Max: May!!!!!!!!!! Basta compórtate

Drew: exacto May compórtate ….jajaja..sinceramente el hermano mayor parece Max

Max: es obvio ...May no puede hacer mucho sin mí

May: uhm... HERMANITO!!!!!!!!!!!! TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: a cierto pasando al otro tema pues...esta bien May me iré pero antes ...Drew quiero hablar contigo

Drew: a si dime ...

Max: pero en privado (esto último lo dice mirando a May)

May: esta bien esta bien ...ya entendí ...pero no se demoren ( y se va todo curiosa)

Max: Escúchame Drew ...May no conoce muy bien la región Jholto tengo miedo que le ocurra algo malo ahora que yo no estoy

Drew: (valla no cabe duda de que quiere mucho a May) si tienes razón ...espero que se las pueda arreglar sin ti ahora

Max: por eso quería pedirte un favor

Drew: dime

Max: prométeme primero que lo harás

Drew: Depende

Max: promételo !!!!!!!!!!

Drew: esta bien esta bien ...te lo prometo ..ahora si dime (solo espero que no sea algo malo)

Max: prométeme a acompañarás a May en su viaje hasta que ya ella pueda acostumbrarse a esta nueva región y andar sola

Drew: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTAS LOCO VERDAD ...ELLA Y YO SOMOS RIVALESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OSEA RIVALES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ENTIENDES ESO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: jeje si ...pero ya lo prometiste

Drew: no quiero!!!!!!!!!!!

Por otro lado:

May: me pregunto que le habrá dicho Max a Drew para que se ponga a gritar así ...es cierto que penoso que Drew me vea en estas condiciones...buscando a mi hermano, siento estafada por un anciano, débil, y no pudiendo pagar lo que me como buuuu TT ...pero igual me alegra volverlo a ver... ♥♥♥

Volvamos con chicos:

Max: Drew por favor ..acompaña a May ..solo hasta que ella se pueda mantener sola por favor!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: Max..me pides algo imposible ..y dime donde está Ash ¿?

Max: lo que pasa esque Ash se fue a otra región para sus batallas pokémon y por eso ya no viajamos con él

Drew: UU

Max: se que para May también será difícil viajar con su rival ...si fuera Ash ella aceptaría gustosa pero seguro va a poner el grito al cielo cuando le diga que viajará contigo

Drew: oye aún no eh aceptado (y me pregunto que quiso decir que May aceptaría gustosa si fuera Ash...acaso será que ella y Ash ..)

Max: y que dices??? Drew entiende que sin ti ahora ...May puede meterse en muchos problemas y acabar herida  
Drew: esta bien...UU (por ahí entreno yo y veo lo del asunto con Ash y veo que May se cuide)

Max: gracias ..ahora solo una última cosa

Drew: dime ...igual ya nada puede ser peor

Max: tienes que pedírselo a ella ...ella no tiene que saber que yo te lo pedí

Drew: AHHHHHH ESO SI QUE NO!!!!!!!!!!!! TU DILE ..YO NO SE LO PEDIRÉ!!!!!!!!!!

Max: Por favor TT (y pone una caras de perrito faldero jijiji)

Drew: Demonios ..TT

Max: bien ahora solo falta decírselo a May

►►►Cuando regresan con May◄◄◄

May: oigan que era eso que no querían decírme ...Max como tu hermana mayor exigo saber !!

Max: Ahora mismo te lo dirá Drew

May: Drew?? Y porqué él y no tú

Max: porque él asunto lo involucra mas a él que a mí

May : eso es cierto Drew

Drew: sip

May: pues dime ..

Drew: May ..des…de…desde…aho….ahora….viajar...con..conmigo 0//0

May: 0//0 Drew ...PORQUÉ ME DICES ESO PARECES COMO SI ME LO ESTUVIERÁS MANDANDO ADEMÁS NO QUIERO ¡!!!!!!!!!! COMO VIAJAREMOS LOS DOS SI SOMOS RIVALES ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: OYE QUE TE PASA ¡!!!!!!!!!!NO ME GRITESLO HAGO POR TU BIEN!!!!!!!!!!! TU SOLA NO DURARÍAS NI TRES DÍAS AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NECESITAS DE MI AYUDA ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y AGRADECE QUE TE LA ESTOY OFRECIENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

May: PUES NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: MAY TRANQUILIZATE!!!!!!!!!! ENTIENDE QUE LO QUE TE DICES Drew ES CIERTO NO DURARÍAS NI TRES DÍAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

May: Max...tu también

Max: tienes que entender que Drew (y señala a Drew) lo hace porque está preocupado por ti (mientras Drew se sonrojaba como un tomate) y que lo hace por tu bien (y Drew 0//0) y lo hace por ayudarte ...

May: a..si pues eso cambia todo 0//0...perdón por haberte gritado Drew...tu solo lo hacías porque estabas preocupado por mí 0//0 ♥

Drew: Pu...pues ya no importa ...

May: Drew no te enojes conmigo...mira esque me enoje porque me lo pediste como si me lo estuvieras ordenando ...lo siento UU

Drew: esta bien ...te perdono...solo porque tienes razón ...ahora te lo pediré firmemente

May: qué??

Drew: Mi fiel Rival me concedería el honor de viajar con usted para enseñarle todo lo que hay que saber de la región de Jholto...(mientras sacaba una rosa y se la ofrecía a May)..

May:0//0 0//0 0//0 s..s..si claro me gustaría mucho (Dios que es esto que estoy sintiendo...reconozco que me siento muy feliz ♥ pero espero que las cosas vallan bien) y gracias por la rosa..

Drew: entonces aceptas .. (Dios no se que pensar de mí mismo ahora ...pero..pero me siento feliz en este momento)

May: sip Drew: 0//0!

Max: (mientras que veía la escenita de su hermana y Drew) jeje creo que estoy haciendo lo mejor para May ...así podrá darse cuenta de lo que siente por Drew ...ya que pasaran tiempo juntos como una pareja..aunque eso tampoco me agrada ++ ...pero sería peor si la dejo sola ...

Drew: pues entonces esta dicho ...ahora solo faltar ir a dejar a Max al puerto para que tome un barco directo a su casa. ::::::::

Max: parece como si estuvieras contento con mi viaje

Drew: no para nada 0//0

Después de un rato...Max ya se iba: (calmen se lectores no se tiren de felicidad solo porque se valla Max )

May: Adiós hermanito ..cuidado buuuu TT 

Max: mas bien sería al revés ...TÚ cuídate ..de cualquier persona ...y avísame si alguien se trata de aprovechar de ti (esto último lo dice mirando a Drew)..

Drew: Si bueno..Adiós Max

Max: Adiós Drew...y cuida a mi hermana

Drew: si la cuidaré

Max: y no te aproveches de mi hermana ahora que esta sola ++

Drew:0//0 .s...s.sii como crees que yo haría eso

Max: si bueno Adiós

Drew: Adios

May: Adiós MAX …saluda a mamá y a papá de mi parte sii

Max: si Adiós

May y Drew: Adios

May: y ahora Drew vallamos hacia el próximo Concurso Pokémon

Drew: sip (y se va corriendo)

May: oye a donde vas ...Espérame

Drew: jajajaja..seré el primero en llegar si o me alcanzas

May: no espérame (y se va corriendo tras él)

**Continuará..**

* * *

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo¿Podrán llevarse bien May y Drew en su viaje¿Logrará alcanzar el Mesero a los que se fueron sin pagar la cuenta ¿Podrán terminar de lavar los platos Drew y May¿Una batalla pokémon¿A quien conocerán nuestros amigos en le próximo capitulo?

La palabras claves del próximo capitulo serán :

Platos

Discusión


	4. Juego de preguntas y una loca?

Bueno aqui esta el último que pongo hoy...los demas los pondre la otra semana tal vez ...oks

* * *

**Juego de preguntas y una loca?? **

**Cap.4**

Bueno continuando la historia ...nos quedamos donde nuestros coordinadores favoritos habían emprendido un nuevo viaje juntos ::

May: Drew!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy muy cansada ...hay que descansar un rato y comer siiiii

Drew: Nop...

May: porque!!!! (este drew seguro que no quiere descansar porque no sabe cocinar)

Drew: porque ya nos falta poco para llegar (si seguimos a este paso ...tardare meses en llegar a la otra ciudad TT)

May: bueno Drew ..mientras llegamos hay que hablar de algo quieres?? (tal vez así pueda saber algo mas de él)

Drew: nop

May: Drew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya me cansaste...no quieres hablar de nada ..así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado!!!!!!!!!!! agarrando a Drew del cuello y mirándolo furiosa...como si hubiera atrapado a su presa

Drew: jejejeje perdón ..esta bien esta bien (al parecer a May no le gusta permanecer callada)

May: Pues bien hablemos de algo..haber...ya se ..tu preguntas yo respondo y viceversa

Drew: esta bien ..pero solo responderé las respuestas que pueda

May: esta bien 

Drew: bueno y entonces las damas primero

May: 0//0 s..si...pues bien...Drew dime porque decidiste convertirte en coordinador pokemón ??

Drew :no puedo contestarte concretamente pero podría decir que es como un legado de mi familia

May: uu con cara de que entendía (no entiendo ni papa)..como es eso Drew ..

Drew: lo siento eso es todo lo que puedo contestarte...bueno ahora me toca a mi (haber que le pregunto si le pregunto porque se hizo coordinadora será para que se quede una hora hablando..entonces) May...dime como esque en el concurso pasado viajabas con Ash como se conocieron

May: Pues bien ..conocí a Ash cuando iba a recibir mi primer pokemón y ...bla ...bla...bla...

Drew: uu (así que así fue )

May: bien ahora mi turno...Drew háblame sobre tu familia (por fin podré saber quien es en realidad Drew siiiii)

Drew: esa pregunta simplemente no tiene respuesta..

May: What!!! (Qué!!)

Drew: qué no te puedo responder eso…..

May: entonces otra pregunta...haber...dime tu nombre completo

Drew: (demonios conociendo a May no descansara hasta saber quien soy en verdad ..pero ella no lo puede saber )tampoco te puedo responder eso

May: arrancándose los pelos Demonios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..entonces ya se jijijij dime Drew alguna vez has tenido una relación amorosa ♥♥

Drew:0//0pues..pues ..digamos que la tuve .pero no quiero hablar de eso

May: (al parecer MAY pensaba que le diría que No ..pero cuando el dijo que Si se había quedado de alguna forma TRISTE)...

Drew: ahora me toca a mi ..dime MAY y se le va acercando a ti te gusta alguna persona

May: 0//0 pues ..pues Si...sabes Drew te lo diré...

Drew: me dirás que cosa?? (será lo que me imagino)

May: aún no se si me gusta esa persona ...no estoy segura...pero cada vez que estoy cerca de él estoy feliz pero también me siento nerviosa cuando me le acerco y además esa persona me ah ayudado cuando tenía problemas ...y cada vez que se despide de mí ...me sonrojo y no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos (ella decía eso en un tono triste)  
Drew: y entonces si te gusta tanto ...porque al parecer si te gusta ...porque hablas así de él...digamos que lo dices triste

May: porque al parecer a él le gusta otra chica

Drew:(valla entonces no era lo que me imagina ...no se porque me siento triste si a mi no me gusta May solo la quiero como una amiga y rival o no??) él que le guste otra chica no significa que no sienta nada por ti ..tal vez el siento lo mismo que tú...así que solo tienes que buscar el momento indicado para decírselo

May: 0//0(él tiene razón ..además no estoy muy segura de lo que siento) bien ahora me toca a mí

Dime Drew ..que es lo que piensas de mí, como crees que soy...

Drew:0//0 pues bien eso tampoco te lo puedo responder

May: porque !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mirándolo desilusionado

Drew: jajaja vamos May mira ya llegamos a la ciudad

May: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII vamos ¡!!!

Ya en la ciudad:

May: Mira Drew ..aquí en la guía dice que este restaurante tiene los mejores fideos de esta ciudad...

Drew: hay may ...no se que haré contigo...dime con que piensas pagar...

May: ups...olvide ese insignificante detalle...jejejeje

Drew: bien ...tu no tienes dinero y yo tampoco

May: buuu ..2 coordinadores en medio de la ciudad sin un solo centavo...hay algo peor...

Drew: pues si...en donde nos quedaremos

May: en el centro pokemón ..hay menos si hay un techo

Drew: Deberías saber que el centro pokemón de esta ciudad esta en reparaciones...

May: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ...y ahora que recuerdo todas mis cosas me las robo ese anciano de Samuel..

Drew: buuu ..bueno primero comamos

May: pero si no tenemos dinero buuu TT

Drew: pues yo casi nunca traigo mi dinero ...siempre lo dejo en el banco

May: Drew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eres fantástico y se tira en su encima a abrazarlo

Drew: bien pues vamos...

Ya en el banco:

May: pues ya llegamos ..

Drew: sip

Srta.: que es lo buscan

Drew: Srta. Vengo a hacer un retiro de dinero

Srta.: se le queda mirando a Drew..

Drew: disculpe stra. Se encuentra bien ???  
Srta.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE CHICO PARA MAS GUAPO...CASATE CONMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!y se le tirá encima

May: OIGA SEÑORA QUE LE PASA SUELTELO ...mientras que jalaba a la otra chica para que soltase a Drew

Srta. : suéltame ..ÉL ES MÍO ..YO LO QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: Oiga suélteme...SEGURIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oficial Jenny: señora por favor suéltelo ...

Srta. NO QUIERO ...ME LO LLEVARÉ NUNCA LO SOLTARE ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

May: usted esta loca ..suéltelo ya ¡!!!!

Oficial Jenny: saca su radio y llama a mas refuerzos Hola me escuchan ..se presento un elemento código azul en la sala 3 ..vengan de inmediato necesito refuerzos...repito ..código azul..código azul ..una vieja pedofila quiero casarse con un menor de edad...repito código azul código azul..

Drew: Dios porque me pasa esto a mí

Llegan los refuerzos y ni aún así logran separara a la loca de Drew hasta que viene May..

May: ya me canse de ti ...YA SUELTALO y le lanza contra ella propinándole un fuerte patada dejándola inconsciente

Todos: 0.0 VALLA!! pobre del que se case con ella

May: que dijeron!!!!!!!!!

Todos: no na..nada

Drew: Uff ..por fin

La loca: NO ...YO LO QUIERO!!!!!!!!!! y se lanza de nuevo contra Drew

Oficial Jenny: Groulyes embestida!!!

May: rápido agarrenla ...

Drew: chicas no creen que están siendo un poco severas

Todos: NOO

Oficial Jenny : Pues bien la situación ya esta bajo control ...ahora solo tenemos que llevárnosla

May: si yo los acompañaré

Drew: (bien ...si May se va ..no tendré problemas para sacar mi dinero) si ve May ..yo te espero

May: si Drew ...y por cierto mirando a las demás bancarias **Pobre de la que se le acerca al chico peliverde**

Srta. Bancarias.: con cara de miedo SI...SI señora

May: mas les vale ..

Loka : NO------ YO LO QUIERO!!!!!

Oficial Jenny, May: vamos maniática ...llevándola a rastras

Drew: jejejeje pobre

Otra señorita se le acerca a Drew:

Srta: si que es lo que desea hacer mirándolo de reojo y sonrojandose

Drew: me gustaría hacer un retiro...

Srta.:(valla este chico en verdad es guapo ..ahora veo porque mi compañera se volvió loca por él) si solo dígame su nombre..

Drew: Pues mi nombre es Drew...

May que ya había ido a encarcelar a la Loka esa ..ya estaba regresando ...justo cuando Drew iba a decir su nombre y ...

May: abre la puerta del banco y estaba caminando havia Drew

Drew: Mi nombre es Drew de la Rosee de Villa verde

Srta.. Qu...Que...di...dijo...

May: no puede ser ...

**Continurá...**

* * *

En el próximo capitulo¿May esta muy confundida acerca de Drew¿podrá Drew decirle la verdad a May¿podrá May averiguar el pasado de Drew?¿Quién es realmente Drew?

La palabras claves del próximo capitulo serán:

-Nombres

-Cama


	5. Descubriendo la verdad del heredero 1

**Hola! Bueno aqui os dejo el cap 5 primeor parte ..y en la segunda ya se revela cais todo ..**

* * *

**Descubriendo la verdad del heredero**

**Capitulo 5  
Part.1**

****

Y bla bla bla **–** decía mientras hacia etto : acciones que realizan

(bla bla): intervenciones de la autora ...ose yo

_cursiva :_ pensamientos de los personajes

May: no..no lo puedo creer ...entonces Drew es ...- y se va corriendo afuera

Drew: Srta. Por favor no le diga a nadies de que estuve aquí

Srta: pero no...yo debo informar de su regreso Joven de la Rouse -dijo cogiendo el teléfono

Drew: escúcheme bien..si dice algo...are que usted se quede en la miseria y coma los restos en la basura -decía mientras le quitaba el teléfono

Srta.: perdón yo no debo meterme en esos asuntos...

Drew eso se oye mejor _eso estuvo cerca..._

Srta: _ahora veo de donde saco ese porte que tiene..y esa manera de hablar no cabe duda de que es el heredero...aunque realmente entiendo porque escapo..._

Después de que Drew retirara algo de dinero fue a buscar a May:

May: no lo puedo creer ...escuche algo acerca de esa familia ..pero no lo recuerdo muy bien...lo único que se ..es que es una demás familias mas importantes del mundo y también de que muchos de los integrantes de esa familia eran Excelentes coordinadores..jeej eso lo se porque me lo dijo Bruck..cuando le pregunte acerca de los concursos...pero también escuche algo de una tragedia en esa familia...solo se algo

* * *

**FLACKFLASH**

**Hace 5 años**

Chibi: mami ..tengo hambre me preparas unos fideos nn

Mamá: May ...por favor hija espera un momento..tengo que hablar con tu padre- y entra a la sala a buscar a su esposo.

Chibi May: que le pasara a mamá

**Dentro de la sala**

Mamá: amor no lo puedo creer ...pero como paso

Papá: no se ...pero es algo que nadie se esperaba- decía con la cabeza baja

Mamá: dios mío...pobre familia – decía empezando a llorar

Papá: ya cariño...

Mamá: pero Elisa...ya no la volveré a ver ...ella era muy buena persona porque le paso eso...

Papá: lastimosamente nadie lo sabe..y lo poco que se sabe..no da respuestas concretas

**FIN FACK FLASH**

* * *

May: eso es lo único que se...y también que ese apellido que lleva Drew es de los Ricos...pero que tragedia habrá pasado...lo mejor será preguntarle a Drew...

Drew: hay May...definitivamente no te puedo ocultar nada verdad...- decía mirando serio

May: este...Drew...jjeje...disculpa ..yo..yo..

Drew: tu qué...- decía tocando su rostro con su mano..suavemente

May: _que ..que le pasa a Drew ..porque me estas tocando...y porque no puedo hablar...acaso estará enojado conmigo por meteré en sus cosas..._yo...bufff...mira Drew solo quería saber mas de ti...perdón

Drew: te diré la verdad...

May: en serio - decía mirando curiosamente

Drew: en serio ..jajaja...- dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

May: bueno... o//o te escucho

Drew: como escuchaste mi nombre es Drew de la Rosee de Villa verde y pues...yo no pertenezco a la familia principal

May: como ¿?

Drew: pues verás May...La familia de La Rouse tiene tres clases:

- La familia principal

- La familia de segunda sangre

- La familia solo por apellido

May: Oh...oo

Drew: no me entendiste verdad – decía mirándolo con aire de superioridad..

May: jejeje la verdad no entendí mucho...- decía sonriéndole inocentemente

Drew: o//o pues...pues la familia principal...es la familia heredera de todos los bienes de esa familia...y digamos que son los que mandan y en esa familia...solo los hombres se encargan de los negocios...y desde allí se creo la segunda clase...la de La familia de segunda sangre...es para las mujeres de esa familia...aunque sean hijas directas ..ninguna tiene derecho a la herencia por ser mujeres..

May: Eso es injusto ¡!!!...quien impuso esa regla tan tonta..las mujeres también podemos hacernos cargo de los negocios...- decía toda cabreada

Drew: escúchame y después hablas..

May: perdón..

Drew: y la tercera familia a la cual pertenezco yo...La familia solo por apellido

May: jajaja Drew ..entonces tu eres de la tercera clase...y así siempre te burlas de mí

Drew: igual soy superior a ti..bueno por donde estaba la tercera familia como bien dice...no tiene derecho a ninguno de los bienes de la familia...

May: no entendí

Drew: mira May..yo llevo el apellido porque ...mi madre se caso...con un hombre de la familia principal

May: pero si entonces si ese señor es tu padre...tu no deberías ser de la familia principal

Drew: no porque mi madre...mi madre se caso con ese señor ..ya teniéndome a mí...eso fue cuando tenia unos 5 años

May: _5 años...esa por esa fecha cuando ocurrió ese accidente..._y que paso con tu verdadero padre

Drew: nos abandono a mamá y a mí...- decía un poco triste

May: perdón Drew..no quise hacerte sentir mal...

Drew: no importa ya supere eso

May: pero Drew cuando tu tenias 5 años...por allí fue cuando ocurrió esa tragedia a esa familia

Drew: ahora te explico eso..al mes que mamá se caso con ese señor...sucedió...al parecer..nadie sabe que sucedió...pero desaparecieron algunos mineros de la familia...

May: desaparecieron..como??

Drew: may te digo que nadie sabe como...

May: y tu madre y su esposo

Drew: ese señor desapareció y mi madre no...de hecho mi madre aún vive en Villa verde..en una humilde casa

May: pero no se supone...que recibiría la herencia de su esposo...y tu también

Drew: hay May..ya no se ni como explicarte ...mira mi madre se caso con ese señor cuando yo tenia 5 años..y como mi padre me abandono sin siquiera darme si apellido...ese señor que se caso con mi madre me dio su apellido...porque ese señor pertenecía a la familia principal...y después de un mes...en ese accidente ese señor desapareció...y como mamá y yo no tenemos derecho a nada...solo al apellido...

May: AHHH YA ENTENDI ¡!!!

Drew: bien May...ahora si nos podemos ir a comer ...

May: Claro vamos tengo hambre...- decía mientras lo jalaba

* * *

**En el banco:**

Srta: Aló señor...disculpe...lo que sucede es que tengo información...acerca del joven heredero Drew

**El señor por el teléfono: qué ¡!!!!... espere un momento llamaré a mi jefe**

Jefe: si dígame que información tiene

Srta: este..este...hace un momento vino al banco un joven que se llamaba Drew de la Rosee de Villa verde vine a hacer un retiro de dinero...

Jefe: señora lo que usted dice es grave...dígame donde esta

Srta: en la Región de Jholto...

Jefe: con ahí se esconde...y dígame esta acompañado

Srta: si al parecer una chica de su edad lo acompaña al parecer su nombre es May

Jefe: bueno gracias...por favor...ni le diga a nadies mas de esto

Srta: esta...esta bien...yo solo quería colaborar con su país señor...y...aló...señor...esta ahí...- al parecer el JEFE le había colgado el teléfono- Valla que grosería y yo que quería ayudar

****

* * *

**Bueno jeje aqui esta el siguiente cap...es corto ..esque lo hize en dos partes ...y esperen a ver el siguiente ..ahi se revela todo sobre Drew..bueno casi todo...y no hay muchos review...plis dejen ..review..bueno aqui voy a contestar el único que me dejaron **

**Suki-san the ice war: Gracias por tu review nn y si al parecer aqui en fanficion no hay muchos contestshiping...bueno yo mas entro a forosdz ahi ahy varios fics contestshiping...bueno y espero que te guste el sigueinte capitulo y sigue apoyando jeje nn...**

**Sayonara**


	6. Descubriendo la verdad del heredero 2

**Bueno la verdad esque casi me olvido del fic...esque eh tenido mucha fena -.- ...pero como estoy de vacaciones y entre a ver mis mensajes ..vi un review y como ya tenia la hisoria lista solo me faltaba subirla ...bueno a ver que lesparece a ustdes este capitulo tan revelador ojojo..cierto no se olviden que lo que esta en cursiva ..son los pensamientos...**

* * *

**Descubriendo la verdad del heredero  
Capitulo 5  
Part.2**

**Mientras con el Jefe:**

Señor 1: rápido venga Oficial...la chica dijo que tenia información ..acerca del joven Drew  
Oficial: que paso..que le dijo esa mujer...DIGALO!! HABLE DE UNA VEZ!!  
Jefe: demonios...sirviente estúpido...como me pasa llamadas así...de desconocidos...por un momento pensé que en verdad tenia información  
Oficial: Basta!!...después le grita...pero explíquese ...que le dijeron en esa llamada  
Jefe: seguro lo mismo de siempre...NADA solo llamadas tontas de personas que no tienen nada que hacer  
Oficial: DEMONIOS...NO SE COMO ME PUDO ILUSIONAR OTRA VEZ...y ahora que haremos Jefe Richard Mangestre...

**Ahora ya no lo llamare jefe sino Richard ...**

Richard: nada...oficial creo que ya deberíamos darnos por vencido ...nunca aparecera el pequeño Drew  
Oficial: _como le gustaría eso...ya que así...se quedaría con la corona no es cierto _...pero aún tengo esperanzas...de encontrar al verdadero heredero...el joven Drew  
Richard:_ maldita rata...cuando suba al trono tu serás el primero en mi lista _Bueno como usted diga Oficial..seguiremos con la búsqueda...ahora me retiro..con su permiso – y se fue  
Oficial: tenemos que encontrara como sea al joven Drew...sino la corona caerá en manos de ese desgraciado de Richard Mangestre ...

* * *

**En el despacho:**

Richard: maldito Drew..porque tenia que aparecer...tengo que deshacerme de él...menos mal que yo conteste esa llamada...sino hubiera sido ese tonto oficial...todo hubiese estado perdido...Así que la región de Jholto no Drew??...entonces esa será tu tumba...

**Mientras que el Oficial ya se había ido y estaba revisando algunos periodos viejos..y todos trataban de la la Familia de La Rouse**

Oficial: tenemos que hacer algo...  
¿?: que haces papi –se acerco un niño de al parecer unos 13 años  
Oficial : oh..Terry hijo!!.. que haces aquí  
Terry: vine a verte..pero por lo que veo sigues...metido en es asunto  
Oficial: tengo que hacerlo...por mis país...y también porque jure proteger esa familia con mi vida...y solo queda un heredero...y tengo que encontrarlo  
Terry: Uhm...y estos periódicos viejos – decía agarrando unos papeles  
Oficial: Fue lo que se publico...contando la tragedia de la Familia de la Rouse...y otros  
Terry: haber ...préstamelos un momento quiero enterarme bien..de lo que ocurrió  
Oficial: léelo..pero no desordenes nada  
Terry: Oks...haber que dirá – decía agarrando unos papeles viejos..

_**Noticia "La gran tragedia de la familia de la Rouse y el gran milagro"**_

_  
__**  
Señores como ustedes saben la Familia Rouse...es una de las familias mas poderosas en el mundo por su gran fortuna y ya que el jefe la familia es el Rey y su esposa es la Reina de todo el País de Villa Verde..sin contar que sus dominios se extienden mas allá ya que esa familia pertenece a la realeza y se caracterizaba por él ingenio de sus integrantes y no solo eso sino también porque desde siglos atrás esta familia a estado en contacto con grandes pokemon legendarios...aunque esta familia siempre tenía un Celebi en compañía pero...al parecer hace unos días esa familia actuaba raro...ningún miembro de la familia salía de su Mansión hasta que de repente se vio una gran luz durante unos momentos...y solo se tiene una fotografía mostrando la escena...y después la gente fue a investigar y al parecer la familia real de la Rouse habían desaparecido...todos desaparecieron...solo se encontraron las cosas tiradas y muchas manchas de sangre en la Mansión ...pero sin embargo solo hubo un milagro...solo quede un miembro de la familia Real...el miembro mas pequeño de la familia el único heredero al trono del País de Villa Verde el Joven Drew de la Rouse de Villa Verde ...y solo quede este niño con un Celebi acompañándolo...al parecer no toda la familia real había sido masacrada.**_

Terry: Vaya...pobre niño...debió crecer con el trauma de perder a su familia...y por último ni siquiera se sabe como esque desaparecieron...pero al parecer fueron masacrados...- decía viendo unas fotos de la Mansión ..en esas fotos solo se mostraban los pasillos llenos de sangre..y algunos rastros de ropa rasgada...- Y esto haber...esta noticia es de medio Mes después...

**Noticia de último minuto **

**I**_**"Al parecer el heredero de Villa Verde a desaparecido dejando solo a su Celebi en su pokebola"  
Al parecer desde que su familia desapareció él niño no quería hablar con nadie...y se volvió muy frío...al parecer el niño trataba de alejarse lo mas posible de su Celebi y opto por abandonar a su Celebi y el País de Villa Verde...dejando el trono sin heredero...  
POR FAVOR ALGUNA INFORMACIÓN POR MAS PEQUEÑA QUE SEA REPORTARSE A LA CASA REAL**_**.../i**

Terry: Valla...así que ese niño dejo a su pokemon legendario...yo hubiese hecho lo mismo...aunque me pregunto que habrá pasado con ese Celebi...por lo que sé ...solo los miembros de esa familia podían sacar a los celebis...recuerdo que cuando era niño, mi padre llevo esa pokebola rara a muchos científicos..y ni siquiera el mejor de todos pudo abrir esa pokebola...aunque eso era obvio..no era cualquier pokebola...por lo que se esas pokebolas las fabricaban ellos mismos...que ingeniosos...

Luego volvió a buscar mas y encontró muchos anuncios de que se buscaba al heredero...y se ofrecía una gran suma ...y muchos anuncios así...

Terry: aquí esta...desde que se anunció esto...nuestro país...ah estado prácticamente en vuelgas...y ya no ha vuelto a haber paz...valla maldito Richard Margestre – decía cogiendo otro papel...

.  
_**Hasta ahora señores nuestro bello país ah estado sin Gobernante...y muchos otras regiones quieren hacer de nuestro país un lugar turístico por el misterio de la desaparición de los miembros de la familia de la Rouse...y es por eso que el consejo a nombrado a Richard Mangestre Representante de nuestro país...hasta que se encuentre al heredero...**_

Terry: Maldita rata ¡! Lo único que quiere son los bienes de la familia Real...y también la pokebola con Celebi dentro...haber este que dice...

_**Señores ya ah pasado 4 años desde lo ocurrido en el País de Villa Verde y hasta la fecha se han realizado vuelgas, protestas y demás cosas...porque después de que se nombrase Representante a Richard Mangestre...este había tratado de apoderarse de la Corona...y el representante ah presentado anuncios...acerca de que quiere ser el nuevo gobernante y Rey...y este afirma que ya no se podrá encontrar al heredero...**_

Terry: maldito aprovechado...como me gustaría que en verdad regresase el heredero para que lo vote ...desde que el entro al gobierno...nuestro país ah ido de mal en peor...- después encontró muchos anuncios de:

_**SE BUSCA ...A DREW DE LA ROUSE ...SE DARA LA SUMA DE 100000000 AL QUE TRAIGA DE VUELTA HEREDEO AL TRONO...**_

Terry: me pregunto si el heredero estará con vida ya han pasado casi 7 o 6 años...y si seguirá vivo...donde estará...??

* * *

**En otro lado (mejor dicho casi a la vuelta del mundo uu)**

Drew: valla al parecer te gusta mucho la comer no May...- decía viendo a May..comiendo tremendos platazos tipo Naruto con su Ramen ajajja  
May: esque tengo mucha hambre..y tu apenas has probado bocado...siempre eres tan delicado comiendo  
Drew: Ja ...otra cosa esque yo tengo modales...señorita cavernícola  
May: que me dijiste Grrrr...  
Drew: jajaja lo que oíste...  
May: ya veras Drew!!- decía empezando a corretearlo  
Drew: alcánzame tragona jajaja  
May: ya veras Drew!!  
Drew: jajajaja al parecer ya se le olvido el asunto de mi pasado...menos mal...May es muy fácil de engañar...menos mal que me creyó ese cuento de la Tercera clase por Apellido...no quiero que se entere...que soy huérfano...es algo que hasta ahora trato de olvidar. ahora eso mi pasado...pero May ...May es mi Presente...

**Continuara ..**

* * *

**Bueno ahi esta ..a ver que le parecio ...dejen review si no.. no actualizo jajaja...bueno entonces June se despide ..**

**Sayonara**


End file.
